Home Is Where The Heart Is!
by Jasaiya Hawkins
Summary: Hitomi's about to go back to Earth. But Gaea itself wants her to stay. Torn between her choice of going back to Earth or Gaea, Van waits in suspense for it all to play out. What will she choose? Set after the movie ends as she is about to return to Earth.


OK, most of us believe that Van and Hitomi were meant to be. So let's go on another variation of the ending of the movie we all love so much! He he! XD This takes place at the end of the movie, where Hitomi is returning to Earth and Van is seeing her off.

I'm debating on whether to keep this a oneshot or to make a full length story. Tell me what you think. Please? I'll give a cookie of the reviewer's choice to those who review.

--

"Goodbye Van. I hope we'll be able to meet again someday. Remember that I'll always be with you in spirit," Hitomi said loudly as the column of light enveloped her. "I'll never forget you!"

_Then don't go._

"What was that Van?" Hitomi shouted.

_Don't go. Your place is here._

Hitomi didn't understand what was going on. Van sounded like he was right next to her, whispering softly into her ear. Yet he was not even close to being near her. And she had to shout, not even knowing if her voice was reaching him. "Van?" No answer. "Van, can you hear me?" Silence.

_Your place is here. Stay on Gaea. Don't leave. What does your heart say?_

"Van, this isn't funny. What's going on?" Hitomi asked, frightened. "Van, answer me!"

_Don't fear. You're never alone. _Hitomi looked around, trying to locate the voice speaking to her. Van wouldn't mess with her like this. Van had just begun to open up to her, to show her his feelings. Yet whoever this voice was had a point. She loved Van and she knew Van loved her back. She didn't want to leave him. She had found her reason to exist. She didn't want to leave him behind.

"But I can't," she told the voice. "I'm from Earth, the Mystic Moon, not from Gaea."

_Does that really matter? Van wants you to stay. Your friends here want you to stay. I want you to stay. Don't your family and friends back on Earth want you to be happy? Didn't you want to fade away from that place? Stay. I want you here. Aren't you happy here?_

"Who are you?" Hitomi asked. The response came in the form of a vision. She saw Gaea in her mind's eye. "Gaea?"

"Hitomi! What's wrong?" Hitomi heard Van call out worriedly. "Hitomi!"

"Van," she whispered. She felt his presence nearby, reaching out to her, worried for her. "Oh, Van." She shut her eyes.

_Stay._

Indecision gripped her. Memories of her few friends played through her mind. Yukari saying she only wanted Hitomi to be happy. Hitomi's strict father coming from a bad day at work. Her mother was dead, so he worked overseas a lot to support the both of them. An only child of the formerly happy couple.

Then her friends from Gaea. The young ones from Merle's village asking her to come back someday to sing with them. Malearna and Allen's talks on how best to restructure the world's government now that the Black Dragon's power was gone. The quiet moments between her and Van, like when he had been injured to keep her safe. How she waited eagerly for him to recover only to fuss about him even more about resting properly to recover from the injuries he had taken on her behalf.

_Here you're important, you're needed. You already have more precious people here on Gaea than you'll ever have on Earth. Stay._

"Lord Van, what's wrong with Hitomi?!" Merle exclaimed. "Lord Van, answer me!"

Hitomi's heart answered the question for her.

"I want to stay," Hitomi muttered.

"Merle, what did Hitomi just say?" Van demanded.

"I couldn't hear either!"

"I want to stay!" Hitomi practically shouted for all of Gaea to hear. "Van, I can't stay in a place where you aren't present. I want to stay by your side! Van!"

"She said she wants to stay on Gaea with you," Merle said in shock.

"I heard her that time," Van said exasperatedly. "Hitomi, you want to stay?"

"Van, I want to stay!" Her tears now hit the ground.

_Then so be it. You'll stay on Gaea._

Gaea fell silent. She felt strong arms catch her, hold her tightly to a chest. A strong, steady heartbeat.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

"Hitomi, can you hear me?" Van asked. Hitomi opened her eyes. "Hitomi, thank goodness you're OK. What happened. Who were you talking to?"

"Gaea," she said simply and happily. "You aren't the only one who wants me to stay." She smiled brilliantly for Van. Van was dazzled by her smile. Hitomi was giving him the first real smile she had ever given him. "I want to stay with you. I love you. Please, please, don't send me away." Van held her tighter, joy radiating from every inch of his now relieved face.

"Never," Van swore fiercely. "Hitomi, I love you too. I was dreading the thought of a Gaea without the woman I loved with all my heart. Now my heart and life are complete. I'll be able to sleep in peace. Hitomi, I promise you that I'll never cast you aside or fail to protect you. I'll take care of you."

"Lord Van, let's go tell the good news to the village!" Merle said excitedly, her tail and ears twitching.

"Sure thing," Van agreed. Hitomi seemed inclined to stay in his arms, so Van held her tightly. She snaked her arms around his neck, holding on tightly, afraid to let go. "Hitomi, thank you." He kissed the exhausted girl in his arms on her forehead. "If you're tired, sleep. Making that choice must have really exhausted. You ready to go home?"

"Yup," Hitomi replied sleepily. "Let's go home."

--

Remember, those who review or tell me their thoughts on my contuining this story or nor get a free cookie of their choice! Should I continue the story or should I just end it as a oneshot? If I do continue from here, I would appreciate feedback on what should happen, because I don't have any serious ideas on what should happen next. I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
